A secret change
by sezza43
Summary: After Departure a new enemy arrives and a secret is revealed (M&M + CC's) *COMPLETE*
1. Mulling over events

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic Rating: PG but may get higher Couple: M&M + CC's Summary: After Departure a new enemy arrives and a secret is revealed. (M&M + CC's) Spoilers: Anything from Season 1 to the end of Season 2 may be used Authors note: This comes from a challenge at Belit's site called 'Changes' -Must be M&M -Maria must get Powers (like Liz) -MUST be set after Departure, M&M have not broken up. -There is a new enemy set out to kill them all  
  
Additional Notes that must be read: This fic is somewhat AU. Tess still left and Alex still died. Forget Season three but everything that happened in Season two was the same. The only thing different is that Liz received her powers after Alex died and Max found a way to heal her again so that they don't hurt her. She is still developing them but instead of the power of premonition all she has shown so far is that she can melt and blow things up. Kyle knows he will get some soon. Also this will have Kyle/Isabel scenes because I don't like to see anyone alone. Max and Maria still bonded in the mist of last summer and something happened which has caused to two to carry with them a secret that up until now had never been thought of or mentioned again. Max had also met Nicholas before the events in Arizona with the skins.  
  
Chapter 1 (Mulling over events)  
  
They were all sitting in the Crashdown mulling over the evens of the past 3 months. Alex had died at the hands of Tess who got pregnant by Max who then left for her home planet while the other three stayed And due to Max's healing Liz had gained powers and Kyle would soon as well. Isabel looked over to Michael and Maria. She couldn't help but smile at how happy Michael looked. He had finally found his home and felt as though he belonged. Maria to looked happy snuggled in his arms. Kyle just sat there looking dumbfounded. Isabel had a feeling he thought he was in some kind of dream waiting to be woken. Max and Liz were a different story. Max looked sad at the loss of his son, while Liz sat there looking heartbroken. Isabel didn't blame her. If Michael hadn't of opened the door Max wouldn't have even thought about staying. He would have left with Tess and there baby and not looked back. Isabel's heart went out to the girl even though she didn't particularly like her. Isabel herself thought the whole thing to be surreal. Tess had left which was a plus, she got to stay which was another plus, but the man she loved had to die. If he was here she knew it would be perfect but he wasn't and she knew she couldn't dwell on the past. Alex wouldn't have wanted her to. She looked over at Kyle again who had a confused look on his face. Isabel couldn't stop herself from thinking how cute he looked. He caught her eye and they smiled at each other.  
  
Maria looked at the scene in front of her with interest. 'Kyle and Iz huh? Never expected it but it works.' She shook her head and Michael looked at her strangely.  
  
"You ok?" he asked  
  
Maria smiled up at him. "Yeah I am. I love you Michael."  
  
Michael kissed her softly. "I love you too."  
  
Silence erupted around the group until someone burst into the restaurant. Max, Michael and Isabel got up ready to use their powers. The intruder looked up at them evilly.  
  
"He's coming"  
  
Michael looked at him like he was a nut job. "What? Who's coming?"  
  
The guy continued not hearing what Michael said. "He's coming and you will all die. You sent the other away and he wants revenge. He's coming and you will all die." With that the guy just turned to dust like the skins did.  
  
Maria looked up at Michael. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Michael glanced at the other two who shrugged their shoulders. "Don't know. A skin probably, I wonder what he meant? "He is coming?"  
  
Max shook his head. "Well what ever it is we need to take extra care. There's nothing much we can do considering we don't really know anything so I say we just be careful and make up a plan to try and fight this guy."  
  
Michael stood up. "No Max, we need to go out there and find out what or who this is. We just can't sit here and wait for him to find and kill us. I didn't stay on this planet to die."  
  
Max sighed. "I know that Michael but what can we do? There is nothing. We should just come up with a plan---"  
  
"Of sitting around until he kills us." Michael finished interrupting him.  
  
Maria got up and put a comforting hand on Michael's shoulder. He just shook it off. Maria tried not to let the hurt show. He was angry she knew that, he wanted to eliminate this thing while Max wanted to do nothing. She understood Michael's reasons but knew that if she didn't stop him soon he would do or say something he would regret later.  
  
"Michael we can't you know that. We don't know anything. What if it's nothing and that guy just came here to scare us or something?"  
  
Michael glared at him. "It's not a joke Maxwell and we need to do something"  
  
"Michael---" Max started but was interrupted.  
  
"GUYS STOP" Maria yelled. But as she yelled she swung her hands out and every glass in the room exploded.  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock. Isabel looked at her hands, which were crackling with green energy. "Oh my god" she gasped  
  
"What the hell" Michael said looking at Maria.  
  
Maria however wasn't looking at him but at Max. Max in turn looked at her wide-eyed. The secret the two shared that originated during the last summer when Liz had left and they had bonded was about to come out. 


	2. Secrets revealed

Chapter 2 (Secrets revealed)  
  
  
  
Michael looked between the two. "Alright tell me what the hell in going on now."  
  
Maria stared at Max. When the two had made the pact they never even thought about her getting powers, they hadn't known then. Max broke her gaze and looked at his friends confused yet awaiting faces.  
  
Michael was getting frustrated. "Someone tell me now. Why does my girlfriend have powers and why do I get the feeling you know something Max? What happened?"  
  
Liz was starting to worry, she started to think that maybe something had happened between Max and Maria, that maybe Max had fallen for her and Maria for him but had decided to let it go in order to not let anyone else get hurt. Liz then shook the thought out of her head. 'No Maria wouldn't do that. She loves Michael'  
  
Max looked at his best friend and second. He nodded his head. "Yeah I do know something." He said quietly.  
  
"What's going on?" Kyle asked  
  
"I guess we should tell you guys something" Maria said after getting confirmation from Max  
  
'Here goes' thought Liz.  
  
"Well that would be a start" Michael ground out.  
  
Maria looked to Max and told him to tell them. Max and Maria sat down next to each other as Max started the story.  
  
"Remember during last summer when Liz had left and Michael was ignoring Maria?" After getting a nod from all and glare from Michael he continued. "Well Maria and I started to hang out more. We bonded I guess, she was there for me and I was there for her. Well one day I got a lead of something alien and decided to check it out."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this?" Isabel asked before Michael could.  
  
Max shrugged. "I didn't want you guys getting your hopes up if it turned out to be nothing. Anyway I told Maria about it and she decided to tag along so I would have company. I know now I should have stopped her but at the time it seemed like a good idea. Anyway we found a cave with some more signs on it in our language. While we where recording them Nicholas appeared behind us and told us it was a joke, that they were false, that he knew they would have lead us there. He expected all of us he wanted us dead. I told him that you hadn't come and he got mad and tried to kill me but I shot a blast of energy towards him. It hit him and he started to leave but before he did he turned and said that next time he'd kill us. I thought he was just going to leave but he turned and shot a blast at Maria."  
  
"Oh my god Maria" Liz gasped  
  
Max continued as if she hadn't spoke. "I saw her crumple to the ground and I ran to her. She wasn't moving but her eyes were open so I tried to heal her." He stopped and choked on a sob. "God there was so much blood. It took a few tries but I finally made a connection and healed her. Once we were in the car we decided that no one needed to know, at the time we had no idea that who I healed would get powers so we just decided that what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you. Maria didn't want Liz worrying and coming back early and I saw no need to worry Michael. We thought it would be best for all to just pretend it didn't happen. We had no idea that this would happen."  
  
The next thing Max knew was that Michael was pummelling him to the ground.  
  
"Michael" Maria yelled  
  
Michael ignored her. "The girl I loved almost died and you thought it best NOT to tell me?" He said calmly which scared Max more than anything. He nodded and Michael punched him in the face. "You stupid bastard."  
  
"Michael get off him. Look it's my fault we didn't say anything as well so if you want to get angry get angry with me," Maria yelled. Michael got off Max and looked at Maria. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and walked out of the Crashdown.  
  
Maria was about to follow when Liz stopped her. "You should have told us Maria, god you almost died. Who cares if I was away, god Maria, I would have come back you should have told me"  
  
Maria looked at her. "I'm so sorry, I know I should have but we didn't know." She cried.  
  
"Shhhh, it's ok, there's nothing we can do about it now. It's ok, I forgive you" Liz whispered. She was upset about what had happened, her best friend had almost died but on the inside she was cheering. Max and Maria had shared nothing more than friendship that summer.  
  
Isabel and Kyle walked over to them. "Don't worry Maria, we'll make sure you get through this" Isabel said  
  
Maria smiled in thanks. "Why did you get yours first?" Kyle whined, "I died first so I should have mine. That's so not fair"  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "Trust you to turn things around to make them all about you." Everyone laughed. "Maybe you're just a late bloomer?"  
  
Kyle smirked at her. "Funny Iz, real funny. I guess your right though, but damn I want my powers."  
  
Max stood at the side looking at the group. Liz turned to him. "It's ok Max, we forgive you for not telling us. But no more secrets ok?"  
  
Max smiled and hugged her to him. He kissed the crown of her head. "No more secrets" he promised.  
  
****  
  
Out side someone looked in on the scene with interest taking a special liking to Maria. 'Mmmm, she's beautiful and has somehow developed powers. Maybe she'll come in handy when I put my plans to rid the aliens in action.'  
  
****  
  
Maria smiled and walked out of the Crashdown after telling everyone she was going to find Michael. She knocked on his apartment door but when she heard no reply she decided just to enter using her key. She found Michael nursing a bloodied hand on the floor. She rushed over to him and saw that he must have put his hand through the coffee table.  
  
"Oh god Michael" she gasped.  
  
Michael just looked up into her eyes. Maria's breath stopped when she saw tears in his eyes. Without hesitating Michael wrapped his arms around her tightly and started sobbing. Maria held him close and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Shhh, it's ok"  
  
Michael pulled back. "No it's not, I could have lost you," he whispered.  
  
A lone tear fell spilled out of her eye. "But you didn't. I'm ok, Michael I'm still here. I'm fine."  
  
"You should have told me," he said quietly.  
  
Maria nodded. "I know I know I should have and I'm sorry that I didn't. If I could go back I would have, Max would have too but we can't. What's done is done and there's nothing we can do but move on. Can you do that Michael? Can you move on from this?" she asked worried that he wouldn't and that he'd leave her.  
  
"Yeah I can," he whispered making Maria's heart soar. "But no more secrets ok? We don't keep anything from each other again ok" he demanded.  
  
Maria nodded in agreement. "I promise."  
  
Michael smiled and kissed her. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too." 


	3. The enemy

Chapter 3 (The enemy)  
  
  
  
Over the next week Michael and Max had made up and to promised to keep nothing from each other again. Maria developed her powers better and it became apparent that she could dream walk and mind warp. They noticed that one when Maria was daydreaming about what she was going to do to Michael when they got back to his place and then all of a sudden Michael was breathing hard and telling an invisible Maria to cover up due to being in a public place. Maria snapped out of her thoughts and the other 'Maria' disappeared leaving everyone looking strangely at Michael and him looking confused. Maria explained what had happened and they all knew she could mind warp. Liz took it a little hard because that was the power Tess had and it's what killed Alex. After raising her concerns Maria refused to use her power ever but the others convinced her that she wasn't going to abuse her power like Tess and they were going to help her.  
  
They figured she could dream walk when she had stumbled in on Kyle's dream. In it he was doing some very interesting things with Isabel but as it turned out it was the real Isabel who was in Kyle's dreams. Neither would look at Maria for days following it and had come up with a different explanation as to how they found out she could dream walk.  
  
They hadn't heard anything about the mystery guy apparently 'coming to kill them' until a week later when he found them all at the pod chamber. They all decided to go back out of curiosity to see what had remained.  
  
They were all walking to there cars after discovering that nothing but rock was left when a man dressed in black approached them.  
  
"Who are you?" Max asked  
  
"Someone here to rid this world of you" he laughed  
  
"You sent the skin," Michael said and the guy nodded. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Benaro. I'm here to seek my revenge against the remaining royal three who sent the other away."  
  
"Tess?" Maria questioned.  
  
Benaro raised an eyebrow. "Well aren't you quite the beauty?"  
  
Michael growled and pushed Maria to stand behind him.  
  
Benaro laughed. "You may be able to protect her now but you won't be with her at all times." With that he jumped in the car that was behind him and sped off.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Michael asked  
  
"A guy who wants you dead?" Kyle shrugged. Michael glared at him while Isabel hit him upside the head. "What? He does"  
  
"Well he seems to have an interest in Maria" Liz observed.  
  
Maria paled and Michael tightened his grip on her. "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."  
  
Maria smiled and melted into his embrace. She always felt safer in his arms than anywhere else.  
  
That night they all piled into Michael's apartment to come up with a plan to get the guy to tell then what he is here to kill them for and find a way to kill him themselves. Maria all of a sudden got an idea.  
  
"I have an idea," she announced.  
  
"Well don't keep us in suspense here, tell us" Liz said  
  
"Well he want's me right? Why not let him have me?"  
  
"WHAT??" Michael yelled  
  
Mari continued. "The way I figure it, is if I let him get me then I'll pretend I hate you and want you dead then I'll get him to tell me his plan where you guys will be near by listening then you can all come in and use your mojo and kill him."  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL" Michael roared causing everyone, but Maria who expected this, to jump.  
  
"Look Michael it's the best way" Maria told him.  
  
Michael shook his head. "No, not going to happen so you might as well forget about it."  
  
Liz hesitantly spoke up. "It might work."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Michael she's right it's the best way and it's the only thing we have and I mean she'll be ok, because we will all be there in case something goes wrong. She'll be ok" Liz told him  
  
"No"  
  
"She's right, it's the only way" Isabel joined in. She didn't like the plan either but it seemed to work in theory.  
  
"Your not going to listen to me are you?" Michael said defeated  
  
Maria smiled then got up and went to him. "Nope, but like Liz said, you guys will be there so I'll be ok. Michael it's the only way to get rid of him"  
  
Michael sighed knowing that she was right. He just wished she wasn't. "So we do this when?"  
  
"Tomorrow night. We meet here tomorrow and make up a plan." Maria told them. When everyone agreed on a time they all left leaving Michael and Maria alone. "Michael" Maria said softly  
  
"I don't want to lose you," he whispered.  
  
Maria walked into his arms. "You won't I promise. I'll be ok and you'll be there to help." Michael nodded.  
  
"Be that as it may I still don't have to like it." Mari rolled her eyes and kissed him.  
  
"I'll be ok."  
  
Michael kissed her and carried him to his room where they proceeded to make love into the wee hours of the morning. 


	4. A plan devised

Chapter 4 (A plan devised)  
  
  
  
A plan had been made up. Maria was going to wander the streets of Roswell in hopes that Benaro would find her. She would tell him that they had hurt her and she too wanted revenge hoping that he'd trust her enough to tell her why he was there. They hoped he would tell he how he intended to kill them then Maria would perform a mind warp while the others came into the room and prepare to fight having the upper hand.  
  
Maria walked through the park starting to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea she had ever thought up when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She let out a shriek of surprise. Her attacker let her go and she turned to face him.  
  
"I was hoping it would be you," she said.  
  
Benaro raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Why is that?" he asked  
  
"My friends have hurt me in a way that can never be forgiven. I'm fed up with being the wacky sidekick that always comes second and is thrown away. I want revenge." Maria said hoping he'd believe her.  
  
Benaro smiled believing her. "Well then lets head to my place to discuss how we are going to do this." Maria smiled and got into his car while the others followed, Kyle having to hold Michael back from tackling the guy when he touched Maria's back. Maria however thought that this was just a little to easy.  
  
They followed them to an abandoned warehouse. "So why do you want revenge?" Maria asked  
  
Benaro smiled. "I want revenge for Tess."  
  
"Why? How did you know her?" Maria wanted to know, already knowing that this guy was dumber than they had thought. He trusted her already enough to let her in on his secret.  
  
"She was my daughter." He stoped hearing Maria's gasp but continued. "I knew Necado as well. When Tess was younger, when she first emerged from the pods I cared for her until one day I killed a man."  
  
"Why did you kill a man?"  
  
"Why not? I don't like humans and he got in my way" Maria had to bite back a comment. "Anyway after that Necado took off with Tess and I never saw them until one day I was passing through here and I saw them. I killed Necado---"  
  
"He said a skin killed him" Maria interrupted  
  
"I told him not to say anything or I'd kill the royal four. Anyway so I approached Tess and we became reacquainted. We wanted to go home together. She was going to let you all know about me until she got pregnant and stayed with that Max boy a lot. I helped her to get that boy Alex to translate the book for a way home. But when I found out that they were ready to leave I hurried to see Max, Isabel and Michael walk way sending Tess to her death at the hands of Kivar. I found out about Necado's deal to late. Tess knew before me but didn't tell me. Now I want revenge for my daughter."  
  
"I want to help" Maria said hoping it was in a calm voice. She couldn't believe he aided in Alex's death.  
  
He went on to tell Maria of how he planed on killing them, using a liquid that if injected caused there race to die instantly. While he was explaining Maria mind warped him into thinking that the room was still the same that nothing was happening when in fact the others had filed into the room. When they were in the mind warp stopped. Benaro handed Maria the syringe ready for the injection.  
  
"What the hell"  
  
"You won't kill us," Max told him. Benaro walked up to him and punched him in the face sending him to the ground.  
  
"Kill him now Maria, get the revenge you deserve."  
  
Maria walked over to them and knelt down but instead of going for Max's arm he stuck the needle in Benaro's neck and injected his body. Benaro looked at her with confused eyes. "You aided in killing my best friend. This is the best revenge a girl could ask for."  
  
He started to convulse and Michael pulled Maria away. Blood poured out of his mouth and he turned to dust in front of them.  
  
Michael pulled Maria out of the building and the others followed. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked checking her out.  
  
Maria grabbed his hands. "Michael I'm ok. I'm fine"  
  
Michael still wasn't convinced. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I was scared but I'm good. I'm Teflon. And might I add, that he was stupid, I mean if I was an evil alien I wouldn't trust someone you originally planned on killing and let them in on your secret, I mean come on, they could have engineered him with a brain at least." Maria said smiling. Max laughed and shook his head. 'Only Maria' he thought as they walked out of the building.  
  
Maria saw that Michael was going to ask her again. She put a finger to his lips. "I'm fine."  
  
Michael closed his eyes and kissed her fingertip. He pulled her close, having no intention of letting go. "Let's go home," he said walking over to the car with Maria in tow.  
  
Maria smiled when he said home. "Yeah, let's go home."  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
